


Worth

by heavensung



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Gen, Luffy Being Luffy, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Nakama, POV Multiple, Series of Oneshots, Spoilers, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensung/pseuds/heavensung
Summary: A certain straw hat crew (and others) contemplate their captain's worth...





	1. 30,000,000

Zoro secretly watched the rubber boy prance around in their sorry excuse of a ship, his sandals making an irritating sound as they slapped onto the wood beneath them. The swordsman sighed. Why did he agree with this? The boy was aggravating at the least, he quickly learned this by spending a total of three seconds with the rubber teen. The sound of slapping continued and Zoro had to grit his teeth to keep from pulling the boy down into his lap to keep him from moving.

At least, that what he told himself.

Shaking away his wandersome thoughts, the green haired man refocused on observing the kid he now called captain. He looked youthful and almost too innocent to really hurt anyone. His brown eyes, almost appearing gold in the light of the sun, sparkled with excitement that even zoro could feel coursing through himself.   
All the same, he knew better than to doubt the power that the boy held in his body. The slenderly muscular arms channeled more raw power that even he, at first encounter, became terrified with.

This was the man worth 30 million beli?

He couldn't wrap his head around the concept that the rowdy, cheeky, painfully innocent boy currently trying to flip the whole damn boat over was the most powerful man in the east blue. All the proof in the world couldn't convince him that this Child was worth 30 million.

The man eyed the youth once again before shaking his head and shifting to a more comfortable napping situation. Unbeknownst to him, his movement caught the eye of the restless captain on the boat.

"Zoro, come play with me!".

The swordsman's eyes flew open and his hand was suddenly clasped in another's, jerking him forward until he came face to...well...hat with the rubber teen.

The boy looked up at him, the brim of his straw hat ticking his nose in passing, and steel gray eyes widened in shock as they met with burning amber.

He barely felt his hand be released as the younger teen ran around him in circles, belting out some weird song at the top of his lungs.

The boy finally stopped, peering at his first mate with a look of confusion on his face.

"Zoro, what's wrong?"

The swordsman snapped out of his daze, glaring warily at his Capitan.

He shook his head.

"Nothin"

The man seated himself into his previous position, closing his eyes despite the dismayed sounds the rubber teen was emitting at his blatant refusal. He wondered just whose question he had answered.

The green haired man once more glanced at the young teen, this time more warily, before shutting his eyes. His hand twitched in remembrance of the one that had grasped his. His fingers ghosted over the memory, brushing over deep scars and hardened callouses, deftly remembering the feel of the burns and the sharp bones that protruded slightly from under his skin where his knuckles were one broken and had never truly healed right.

Behind his closed eyes he could see the eyes that, rather than glimmered with excitement, instead burned with passion and threatened to set ablaze all that fell in their wake.

A shiver ran through the swordsman. He remembered the smirk that boldly danced across the mans face as he stared at him. The fire in his eyes flickering with mirth, as if he knew the other mans thoughts, his expression conveying something of humored pity for the swordsman. And under the fire that coursed through the other mans blood, he had felt his own turn cold.

This was the man worth 30 million.

And for the life of him, Zoro couldn't even think about posing it as a question.


	2. 100,000,000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chopper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below and show me some LOVE! Also, give me suggestions as to what you want to read. I'm open *cough* desperate *cough* for ideas.

Chopper gaped in awe as he digested the words that the other pirate had shouted in their direction.

"Ne, Zoro, isn't that great! You got your first bounty too!"

The reindeer turned to stare at the source of the comment. There his rubber captain sat on the head of lamb-chan, arms flailing wildly dangerously close to falling off without a care in the world as he grinned at his swordsman.

Chopper felt his stomach twist as he looked at the man who would play tag with him and Ussopp, chasing each other around the deck like overgrown cubs of a pride. Now, chopper could only imagine he and the sniper being prey, slowly and tortuously lured into a false sense of security before...

Luffy's eyes seemed to gleam eeriely against the dark, billowing sky; his mouth stretched over a smile that suddenly looked like the most frightening thing chopper had ever seen in his life.

The reindeer began to shrink back from the man who he, seconds ago, would have run towards gleefully, each hoofstep he took echoing in his eardrums, rumbling along with the thunder that rolled overhead.

His back hit a soft, yet steel like object and he looked up to meet the cook's weary gaze. The chef said nothing even though the doctor knew he could feel the reindeer shaking against his legs. He watched as Sanji pulled out a cigarette and took a drag before shifting his gaze to rest on the Capitan and first mate, both grinning like madmen.

He shivering worsened.

He felt more that saw the cook bend down before he picked the small doctor up in his arms, holding him as one would hold a toddler, tucking the reindeers face into the crook of his neck all without loosing the cigarette that hung from his lips.

"They're scary, aren't they."

It wasn't really phrased as a question so the reindeer didn't answer, choosing instead to grip tighter at the chefs now wrinkled, satin shirt.

He and the chef stayed that way for a while and he didn't really notice when the sky cleared up or when the pirate called black beard sailed away. He didn't notice as the chef set him down on the deck claiming that he had to get a start on dinner or the fading light as the sun began to set on the horizon. He didn't notice the chef yell that dinner was ready or the sound a pair of boots thump, sandals slap, two pairs of heels click, and one pair of mokasins squeak across the wooden deck to find their place at the table.

He didn't notice how the sandal slapping stopped for a moment before continuing, but this time in the reindeers direction.

He DID notice the arms that wrapped around him in a little to snug a way to be considered natural. He noticed how, unlike the cooks, the arms that held him were scared at worn and dark from the sun. He noticed the warmth of the chest that his body was pressed against, and the rough quality of the hands that silently kneaded through his fur. He noticed that rather than a cradle, he was being held in a hug so tight that the reindeer couldn't let go even if he wanted to.

He noticed....

that he was still scared of him.

He was scared that the man the held his was worth 100 million.  
He was scared that the monster he always though himself to be was nothing compared to the true fear that this man could create. And chopper was most scared of all about how, no matter how hard he tried, he could no longer imagine his world without the young boy, grinning on the wanted poster who claimed he would someday rule the seas. He was a doctor and he knew no medicine could cure his affliction, no magic word, no charm or trick, he would likely always fear the boy that continued to shake the world with every step, when he would win a fight against all impossible odds, when he would understand more in a single glance than anyone could ever hope to comprehend in a lifetime, when he scaled the next mountain with a body on his back and his fingernails ripped out form the root where he slid, when he brought rain to the desert, when he saved a country and the millions of lives in it....for a friend,

When he was crowned the pirate king on the island raftel....

Chopper would be scared.

He held tighter onto the red vest and looked up to meet sparkling eyes that burned in the evening sun and a smile the outshone the moonlight. No, it was no less haunting than it was before and the reindeer couldn't turn his face away.

"Chopper! Luffy! Hurry up and g- Oi! What the f*ck do you think your doing marimo!"

"What does it like sh*tty coo- Hey! Give that back!"

Luffy laughed and chopper could feel the rumble echoing in the rubber teen's chest.

"Hai! Hai!"

Chopper looked up again at the boy who held him in his arms and he could have sworn that the setting sun sat as a crown on the boys head, illuminating his hair in an orangy glow and setting his eyes on fire.

He was worth 100 million beli.

No. Chopper shook his head as best he could in the rubbery arms that encased his body.

For many reasons,

he was worth so much more than that.


	3. 300,000.000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ussop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you read the others (hopefully), you know the dealeo

For Usopp, it was when he was down on his hands and knees crying out to a ship that was getting further and further away.

"GOMEN!!!!"

He choked on the tears and snot that ran down his cheeks and lips, clutching the dirt beneath his grasp as if trying to hold on.

"I WAS WRONG!"

The sniper, despite his better than average vision, couldn't see much more than a shadow on his captain's face. He stared down at his trembling hands. When had he ever though that the Merry was more important than the people on the ship? That it was ever Worth more than the man who had once reached out to him when everyone else had turned away?

When did he ever start to think that his own worth...was really worth...anything compared to his?

'please'

A explosion went off and Usopp watched as the, now ant sized, figures of zoro and sanji raced to deflect the cannonball.

It would have been funny if the sniper wasn't so aware of how small he, himself looked in the eyes of those looking back at him.

"Please"

It was nothing more that a whisper but the sniper felt as if he couldn't breath.

He could feel his captains eyes boring into his broken frame, his already bent knees buckling at the weight.

Its not that the sniper was scared of the man. At least, not in the conventional definition. No, he wasn't scared. He was terrified. Frightened beyond belief at how one man could change him so thoroughly that he couldn't recognize himself. How without a word, the sniper would bow down to the ground and let go of all his pride. With only a glance he would give up his dream of becoming a brave warrior in all the seas just to be considered the liar of the strawhat pirates. Because now, his dream meant less to him than anything that didn't involve the rubber captain...and that scared him. He was terrified at the thought that he was so willing do anything for a man he just met.

A man worth 300 million.

A man that, to usopp, was worth the world...

and he would gladly give it to him if he wasn't so sure that the man was gonna take it himself.

With his last remaining strength he lifted his face to the sky

"PLEASE"

"LET ME GO TO SEA WITH YOU!!!"

.  
.  
.

A hand stretched out to him

A hand that usopp had held more times than he could count.  
A hand that slew giants and legends alike.

The same hand that stretched out to rest on his shoulder when his world was being slashed apart.

The same one that reached toward him with an accompanying,

What are you doing? Get on the ship!

The same one that sent him skidding across the dirt as his once nakama watched on with pained eyes.

The same hand that grasped his own when he pulled himself up onto the deck of the Merry.

O-ok. But I'm captain. 

No! Im the captain!

"USSOP!"

He looked up

"TAKE MY HAND!"

.  
.  
.

He reached out...


	4. Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROBIN' me of my tears. dangit Onepiece, be makin me feel stuff
> 
> i believe you all saw what i did there

Robin believed in fate.  
That everything had a destined course and that standing there on the gates of Justice (despite the unconventional route) was inevitable.

But that all seemed to fall apart when the flag burst into flames.

And Sogeking lowered his weapon.

Robin watched as the symbol of her oppression burned. Was eaten alive by an all consuming flame.

And she couldn't understand.

"ROBIN!"

She felt tears well up in her eyes as she stared at the 6 people who stood as proud as they pleased. Without fear in the face of the monster who had taken her soul captive

The one who told her that fate dictated she die. That, in fact, she was never meant to live.

"ROBIN!"

She stared. Her eyes, even from the distance, found those of her captain's.

"I'VE COME TO TAKE YOU BACK!"

and she couldn't breathe.  
Couldn't comprehend....

'You are a monster '

You don't deserve to exist'

'I-I want to die'

She couldn't understand why...

"ROBIN!"

her eyes never left his, the tears now pouring freely down her face.

"TELL ME YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

She choked on the air as pain seemed to thrum throughout her entire body, emanating from the place that a few weeks ago she never knew still existed.

'the sea is vast...'

The long lost rumble filled her entire being

'Someday without a doubt...'

The tears slid down her cheeks even faster.

'will have Nakama who will protect you'

His eyes never left hers.

Fate...

No. Fate had failed.

Destiny.

Because Luffy glowed with it. Never had she questioned his fate.

Never will she question his destiny.

She looked on as he stood, the flames from the flag seemed to erupt on his face. He stared straight at her.

'Go meet with the Nakama who are surely waiting for you on the sea'

And suddenly everything made sense again.

"I-I WANT TO LIVE!"

And he smiled.

And the forgotten world underneath them fell into chaos

And a giant in the unknown wold above, smiled.

"TAKE ME OUT TO SEA WITH YOU"

'Robin'

He whispered one last time

'No One in the world was born the be alone'

Destiny.

"Yosh! Let's go!"


	5. Tell me you didn't cry this episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....i don't wanna talk about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniff, sniff*
> 
> j-just go on w-without me. I'll, uh, i'll catch up. Gimme a minute

Because to him, luffy would always be just a child.  
The kid brother who, once upon a time, made him flower crowns and was scared of thunder. Who sang off key sea ballads and always had one eye out towards the horizon.

Towards the sea

Towards freedom

And it took him a while to notice

The first few times he missed the way he'd find himself staring at the boy when he laughed, missed the first couple flutterings of his heart, didn't at first feel the way his cheeks stretched into a smile or his eyes crinkled a lot more than they used to.

That to ace, luffy

His little brother

Was worth Everything

He finally realized this when at night, with his body bound against the tree and tears rolling down his face, luffy would cling to him. Silently begging him to bring sabo back.

He realized this when his heart didn't come with him the day he touched the sea. And the day after when he realized that it wasn't his for a long time anyways.

He noticed when a body that smelled of burnt tires clung to him in the desert, despite whining in his ear about ace's unnatural body heat. And how at night, luffy held him a little tighter in his sleep, his face pressed into his brothers neck, begging him not to go.

And over time he'd come to accept these feelings. Or rather, come to terms with the fact that he'd long ago already accepted these feelings. He was just late on noticing it.

He, however, couldn't miss the way his brain stopped.

His breath came short

And saw his heart beating

He noticed when he saw him at Mainford.

Too gory to be called an angel but too pure to be anything less

Luffy,

His Everything stood in the battlefield.

His face marred with dirt and blood

And ace just wanted his heart to stop

Because to him, luffy was worth his freedom, his life...

He was his dream

His everything

And he prayed, he prayed to whoever gave him luffy, to please, Please not take him away.

For Everything to be alright.

He knew sabo would never forgive him for leaving their treasure alone on earth. 

He was the older brother after all.

But to him, luffy was an angel.

And how else to get closer to an angel......

He could hear the thrumming of two heartbeats in the arms that gripped tightly around him.

Hear the roaring ocean in the voice that was now screaming at him to wake up ace! You promised you wouldnt-

And he was sending his last wish up to the heavens.

Please...

Ace! ACE!

He stared up at his dream and had never seem anything more beautiful. 

Thank-you, for loving me

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome ideas or character suggestions. Simply comment below!


End file.
